Russian Roulette
by EverlastingDreamsofSorrow
Summary: The Akatsuki have discovered a new game. How will it affect the lives of Gaara and Temari? Will there be a happy ending?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters in the story. However, the story is mine; I created it. Also, I do not own the song, "Russian Roulette," by Rihanna.

Russian Roulette

"Close your eyes. Some times, it helps... Take the gun, and count to three," said Itachi. Gaara squeezed his eyes closed. "I can do this. I must do this. For my sister, Temari." Temari shouted at Gaara, "No! Gaara, please! I'd rather die than lose you! Just let them kill me––I can't let you give up your life for mine!" Gaara did his best to shut out her words and slowly brought the gun up to the side of his head.

He thought about this new "game," and how it had already killed many people. He had even seen some of the dead bodies as he had walked inside the Akatsuki's temporary hideout. The Akatsuki had caught his sister, and the clan's demand was that he play a game; if he won, Temari was free, and, if he lost, they would both die. If he didn't play, then they would just kill her. The name of the game: Russian Roulette. The Kazekage had known his choice right from the beginning––he must save Temari. Suddenly, a scary thought crossed his mind, _"Itachi is still here; that means….he's never lost."_ Gaara shivered––letting the fear take over only for a moment before he, once again, resolved to save his beloved sister.

Gaara turned to face Temari, lowering the six shooter momentarily, and shook his head, "Silence, sister. If this is my only way to save you, then I will take this path. I simply can't bear to lose you…" He turned away from his sobbing sister and looked back at a somber Itachi; the Uchiha was the only one who didn't seem to enjoy this. Gaara spoke again, "Uchiha, if I lose, promise that you won't let them torture her. Please...she does not deserve that. I know what true pain is…and I don't want her to feel it." Itachi looked at the redhead for some time before he finally nodded.

"May I ask you something important in exchange?" Gaara nodded. "How...was my...brother when you last saw him?" Gaara was silent for a moment before answering, "He was full of powerful, self-destroying emotions such as revenge and anger. Naruto is probably the only one who keeps him close to the line of sanity, and now Sasuke has even deserted his team to come after you." Gaara paused before speaking again, "What did you expect, Uchiha?" Itachi closed his eyes in pain, "My otouto…"

Gaara took a deep breath and brought the gun back up to the side of his head. His eyelids drifted down, and he took a shaky breath. Gaara licked his dry lips before saying aloud, "Goodbye, Life. I hated you for so long that I can't believe I will actually miss you." He let only one tear slide down his cheek as he readied the gun.

"Gaara, if you don't...survive this, then I want you to know that I have always loved you even when I was afraid of you. I used to dream about you constantly and wonder where you were. You are my brother, Gaara, and don't you ever forget that. I love you and...goodbye." Gaara made a small choking noise before he moved his finger to the trigger, "I love you too, Temari." He silently counted to three and pulled the trigger.

For a moment, it seemed like time had frozen, and then his body slumped to the floor without a sound or scream. "GAARA!" Temari screamed. She fell to the ground sobbing, "NO! Nononononono!" She looked up at Itachi who was now moving slowly toward her and, with salty tears streaming down her face, said, "Please, send me after my brother; I ask for nothing else but to join him in death..."

Itachi nodded before silently lifting the gun and shooting her; no one noticed that he had had to close his eyes as he killed her. He could not bear to see her extreme pain any longer. Temari's body slumped to the floor with a small smile on her face. Itachi watched as her lips mouthed her brother's name and how her arms reached out as if he were right there waiting for her. Itachi swiftly exited the room. He could not let the others see him break down––it would ruin his status among them.

Itachi went outside and travelled far away from the place that smelled of death and sadness. He soon came to a small clearing with a small, crystal-clear pond in it. He laid down on the soft, waving grass and stared up at the stars for a long time before whispering, "Goodbye, Gaara and Temari of the Sand." Blood-red tears flowed down his cheeks as he cried over their deaths––he had not cried in a very long time. "I will always remember your courage and love..." The stars twinkled, and he could almost envision the two of them dancing among the stars; Itachi smiled, a rare thing for him, as he continued waiting for his own brother to find him...


End file.
